Wait, I did WHAT on Snapchat Last Night?
by nalunatics
Summary: "Lucy's head was pounding, her mouth tasted like something unholy crawled up her throat and died, and she was fairly sure that her mascara had glued her eyelashes shut." Lucy has no idea what happened the night before... Apparently only snapchat can tell all and Cana's savageness. Nalu.


Lucy's head was pounding, her mouth tasted like something _unholy_ crawled up her throat and _died_ , and she was fairly sure that her mascara had glued her eyelashes shut. She shifted around on the soft material that was under her and roughly scrubbed at her eyes in effort to regain her eyesight. Finally, she was able to crack open her eyes and take a slit-eyed look at her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar apartment- _great_. She knew that she shouldn't have gone out with Cana and the other girls; she rarely got drunk, let alone drunk enough to not even remember what she did the previous night. It didn't help that Cana had practically been pouring alcohol down her throat. Ugh, Lucy was in for a long morning. Or was it afternoon by now? Either way, Lucy was tangled in the covers of someone else's bed, and apparently about a million notifications lighting up her phone- no wait, make that a million and one. Her phone chimed and it was a text from her friend Levy.

' _Please tell me where you are! I'm worried sick!'_ Levy was the responsible one, Cana was the one to laugh at you as you drunkenly fall off your barstool. Lucy's head felt like an ice pick was being driven into her brain as she looked at the bright screen of her phone and mentally promised to text Levy back _after_ she was done sorting out the mess she was in. She started to swing her legs out of the empty bed, noting that the curtains of the room were drawn tightly, and suddenly felt a wave of nausea hit her. Shit, shit, shit, bathroom NOW.

Lucy ran blinding around the room- _where the hell were the people that lived here_? Lucy ran towards a small room, grateful to see a sink just beyond the doorway; she had found the bathroom. She sprinted through the opening and turned her attention to the toilet only to halt, and quickly puke into the sink instead.

Quadruple _shit_. Hunched over the toilet was a man with only long pajama bottoms on. _Fuck_. The man just groaned in response to her expelling the previous night's regrets into his sink. She quickly washed it down the drain and straightened back up. She could only see his back, his incredibly muscular back- but that wasn't the point.

"I-I am so sorry about that." Lucy stammered and the man's head shot up quickly as if something at jolted him awake.

"What the fuck?" He stated in a haze, apparently having fallen asleep on the toilet. The first thing Lucy noticed was his pink hair, yes, pink. Was it dyed? Was he born with natural freakishly pink hair? The _second_ thing Lucy noticed was that it was not just his back that was muscular, everything was muscular and he was hot. Too hot. Too much for Lucy to even believe that she ended up in this guy's apartment.

"Oh, hello." The guy's hair was messy and it hung in his eyes. He swept his fingers through his hair in effort to pull it out of his sight, but it was futile.

"H-hi. Sorry for puking in your sink. Do you know what happened last night?" Lucy questioned quickly and then a blush crept up her face. "Oh shit, did we…?"

"I'm sorry hold on-" He immediately threw up into the toilet- no wonder why he fell asleep on the toilet. Lucy thought she was the only one who didn't handle her alcohol well.

"Don't drink often?" Lucy guessed.

"Nope." Came a pained response. "Sorry you have to see me like this. No, I dunno what happened last night, but I'm… Sorry? Probably. I probably need to apologize for whatever happened." Lucy giggled at the guy's response, but her breath quickly caught in her throat as she glimpsed herself in the mirror.

"Oh my fucking god!" She looked like a monster, her eyeliner looked like an oil spill under her eyes, her eyelashes were still stuck together in tight clumps that would probably require a jackhammer to break them apart, and her lipstick was smeared around her mouth making her take on the appearance of a clown.

"What the hell's wrong?" He suddenly whipped around in panic and Lucy then noticed her deep red lipstick, in the form of kiss marks, dotting his face, neck, and chest- god knows where else.

"Oh my god…" Lucy put her head in her hands and choked back the urge to shed a few self pitying tears. "I'm a mess."

"H-hey, it's okay, don't cry!" He dragged himself off the floor and attempted to console her by rubbing her shoulders. The smell of whiskey and vomit radiated from him, but she knew she didn't smell much better after all the margaritas Cana had pushed at her.

"Oh god… I'm sorry I'm here, sorry I look like shit. I'm Lucy by the way." Lucy greeted him lamely and slowly removed her hands from her face and met the gaze of the man in front of her. "Sorry for all of that." Lucy gestured to the lipstick stains scattered across his skin. "And I'm also sorry for not remembering a single thing about you or last night or how I even ended up in your apartment."

"S'all good, neither do I. My name's Natsu. My friends made me go out last night to celebrate one of em' getting engaged. To tell you the truth, I'm so happy to see you rather than what I imagined you might look like." Natsu gave a sheepish grin. "You look pretty good as a clown." Had he read her mind? Lucy felt her blush returning and let out a small laugh.

"Good to know I've still got it after looking like this and puking in your sink." Suddenly, her phone started vibrating violently in her pocket. She quickly swiped the call open and pressed it to her ear with an apologetic smile at Natsu.

"Lucy! Thank god I have a hold of you now! I was so worried, all Cana kept saying was 'she's having a good time, if you know what I mean', and I could only keep thinking about all the crime shows we watch and you being snatched away to some pervert's basement, and-!"

"Levy, Levy, I'm okay. I promise. I don't know where I am exactly, but I'm safe. I'll talk to you soon, okay?" Lucy promised her worried friend and was about to hang up when Levy stopped her.

"Wait! Y-you might want to check snapchat… Y-you're not gonna like it, but I wanted to give you a full heads up. Also, I'm sorry. Kay bye!" _Click_. The call ended as quickly as it began and Lucy felt a new wave of remorse course through her. While Lucy had been on the phone, Natsu too opened his phone and was intensely staring at his screen, an embarrassed look on his face.

"What is it?" Lucy questioned as she scrolled through her phone's pages and tapped the little ghost icon and opened snapchat.

"N-nothing!" Natsu quickly clicked his phone off and looked up at her sheepishly. Lucy shrugged it off and focused on her screen. She had a few snapchats from Levy wondering where she was, and some from Cana from the night before that were of the brunette and various different guys or her taking shots. It was when she made her way to her friend's stories that she became completely mortified. Clicking on Cana's story, she flipped through her friend's snaps that consisted of Lucy and Levy smiling at the bar, Cana taking _more_ shots, Cana dancing with some guys she met, more snaps of Levy and Lucy as they got more drunk, Cana doing a body shot off of Lucy's belly- much to Lucy's embarrassment, but it wasn't _those_ snaps that got to Lucy, no. No, it was when she started getting to Cana's snaps from later in the night. When she started seeing _herself_ on a leather couch in the lounge of the bar with someone who was becoming all _too_ familiar.

"Oh my god." Lucy's breath hitched and her heart beat in her chest. There she was, in multiple snaps from Cana, hardcore making out with Natsu. It started off with some making out, Lucy could have lived with that, but it was as she started watching more and more that she basically felt like her face was on fire. As they progressed, so did Natsu and Lucy's 'acquaintanceship'. She ended up straddling Natsu's lap while making out with him. He held nothing back either by trailing his fingers from her ass to her hips to under her shirt. "Holy shit. Oh my fucking god. Holy shit."

"I knew I needed to apologize." Natsu squeaked out and Lucy clicked her phone off finally. "M-my friend's _may_ have posted something similar, though I didn't see the one with you on my lap…" Natsu mused and Lucy gasped slightly.

"This is the single most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me ever." Lucy sat on the floor in defeat.

"I'm sorry if I was that horrible." Natsu said quietly and Lucy's eyes shot up to him.

"What? No! Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. No, trust me, you are _not_ bad." Lucy chuckled as she eyed him and then ripped her eyes away from his abs. "Sorry."

"It's okay, you can flirt if ya want. I think we're already acquainted." Natsu smirked leaning his weight against his counter.

"I'm sure that it's not very flattering to have me flirting with you right now."

"I really wouldn't say that. I see why I was making out with you last night." Natsu stated bluntly, eyeing her. "Uh, sorry."

"I-it's fine…" Just then, a boy with dark hair quickly walked past the door and then slowly backed up and stopped in the doorway.

"Ah, the puking shit head is awake." He smirked at Natsu who just glared at him. Lucy felt even more mortified having someone else see her in the state that she was in. "See your snapchat?" He stifled a chuckle and Natsu's scowl deepened.

"What do your want Gray? Come to make fun of me some more, or have you come to tell me we're going to have another _great_ night of drinking?"

"No, no… I figured I'd come by to ease your minds. Well, mostly yours," The guy named Gray aimed his statement at Lucy. "I figure you're probably freaking out at the thought of actually having sex with this dipshit- I just wanna let you know that nothing happened other than what happened at the bar." Gray laughed a little and Lucy folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. "Sorry. But you two came back, started making out, _again_ , and then Natsu ran to the bathroom like a little bitch and puked, and you passed out on the bed." Lucy heaved out a sigh of relief. Gray practically skipped out of the bathroom and Natsu joined her on the floor.

"That's a relief then."

"Would it be so bad to have been with me?" Natsu looked like he was almost pouting and a slight smile played on Lucy's lips.

"I'd much rather get to know you _before_ that. Preferably when sober. I'm not usually like that, trust me." Lucy sighed and Natsu smirked.

"That's a shame, I wouldn't mind a kiss that I could actually remember." Lucy's face heated up and Natsu looked surprised that he had even said that. "U-um, but we can part ways though." Lucy felt a pang of sadness spark in her and she shook her head.

"I'm glad I ended up here." Lucy smiled at him. "Let's do it again sometime- I-I mean hang out!" Natsu gave a cocky grin, though his ears were a bit red in embarrassment.

"Hey, want my snapchat?" Natsu teased and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I'd much rather prefer a simple text. I think I'm done with snapchat for the time being. And drinking." Lucy handed her phone to Natsu so he could put his number in her phone.

"Sounds like a deal." Natsu chuckled and handed her his phone in return.


End file.
